Claire Story Is Amazing
by Aditya Putra
Summary: Claire dan kakaknya bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang keren xD dan Claire masuk ke dalam sebuah Band Blush ? RnR
1. Claire masuk Blush ?

hallooo semuanya ini fic pertama saya lho hehehehehhe jadi kalau jelek harap di maklumi.  
oh iya karakternya di fict ini Claire.  
taukan Claire siapa ?

Claire: pasti mereka semua tau lah secara gue inikan cantik ME: GR kamu ! *jitak Claire*  
Claire: aku kok di jitak sih ? *jitak Aditya*

dug...dug...dug...  
dug...dug...dug... (suara jitak2-an)

Mayor: dari pada kalian liatin orang berantem mending baca fictnya aja ya ?

judul ceritanya : Claire Story is Amazing

Chap 1 : Claire Masuk Blush ?

*Story*

Halo namaku Claire hinamori panggil saja Claire.  
Aku tinggal di Hinamori Farm bersama kakakku Jack dan ibukku Daisy.  
Kami berdua sangat akrab aku dan kakakku bersekolah di SMA Vallen Rocebush.  
Sekolah itu sangat keren.

"Claire ayo berangkat sekolah" ucap kakakku di depan pintu "iya kak sebentar" ucapku

Akhirnya aku langsung mengambil ranselku dan menemui Jack.  
Dan aku langsung mengambil sepatuku dan memakainya.

"Jack ayo ke sekolah" ucapku "Okay Claire adikku manisku" ucap Jack

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju sekolah.  
Beberaopa menit kemudian aku dan Jack sudah sampai di sekolah.  
Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung menyapa anak-anak.  
Dan aku juga menyapa Gray entah kenapa Gray pipinya langsung memerah jika dekat denganku,akupun juga begitu.  
Lupakan saja, saatnya masuk kelas.

"anak-anak kali ini kita belajar tentang bilogi" ucap pak Basil "biologi huh menyebalkan" batinku

Aku memang benci Biologi karena sangat rumit huh.  
Oh Harvest Goodnes semoga pelajaran ini cepat selesai.

"Kring" Suara bel kelas tanda pelajaran selesai.  
tuhkan Harvest Goodnes pasti mendengarkan hambanya yang teraniaya.

"kok cepet banget ya? ya sudah sebagai gantinya saya kasih PR 5 halaman" ucap pak Basil

aduh mending pelajaran aja deh dari pada dapet PR.  
menyebalkan sekali hari ini.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kelas untuk ke Canteen.  
Tiba-Tiba aku menabrak Gray sehingga buku yang di bawa Gray jatuh semua.  
aku membantu Gray mengambilnya tapi tidak sengaja tanganku tersentuh olehnya.  
Muka kami berdua sama-sama memerah seperti saus.

"Maaf Gray" ucap ku "tidak papa Claire" ucap Gray

lalu Gray pergi entah kemana.

sangking senangnya hatiku aku sampai menyanyi keras sekali.

**Awalnya biasa Sungguhku tak menyangka  
Dirimu ternyata membuatku cinta  
Namun kini pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu  
Sungguh ku tenggelam dalam hayal cinta**

**Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila**

**Bertemu denganmu Membuatku bahagia Walau aku tak tahu harus bagaimana**

**Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila Jatuh cinta Kepadanya Sejuta rasanya...**  
**Dewi cinta tolonglah Dekatkan ku padanya Aku ingin ucapkan kata cinta...**

**Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila**

tanpa ku sadar ada 5 Gadis melihatku menyanyi.  
mereka adalah: Elli,Marry,Karen,Ann,Popuri.

"eh gadis itu keren banget ya suaranya gimana kalau dia kita ajak masuk Band kita" usul Karen "bener suaranya merdu banget" ucap Ann "iya indah sekali suaranya aku sungguh terpesona" ucap Elli "jadi kita ajak dia masuk Blush (nama Band) ?" tanya Popuri "iya" ucap Marry

Akhirnya aku selesai menyanyi dan khyal cinta ku mulai hilang.  
Tiba-tiba ada seseorang gadis mendekatiku.

"kamu mau gak ikut band Blush?" tanya Karen "mau-mau-mau" ucapku "kita pakek lagumu yang tadi ya?"tanya Karen " aku ajari laguku" ucapku

akhirnya aku masuk ke Blush.  
anak-anaknya sangat Ramah.  
akhirnya aku ke Canteen dengan Jack.  
Dan aku menceritakan kalau aku akan masuk Blush.

Tiba-tiba anak Blush datang semua kepadaku.

"kalian kenapa?"tanyaku "besok akan ada acara sekolah dan kita akan tampil di sana" ucap Marry "waw permulaan yang bagus" ucapku "kalau begitu kita latihan sekarang saja" ucapku

akhirnya aku dan kawan-kawan latihan menyanyikan lagu Sejuta Rasanya.

#keesokannya di Sekolah

"wahai murid-murid hari ini diadakan acara Music dan mati kita sambut Blush" ucap MAyor sang kepala sekolah

Tiba-tiba music terdengar keras.  
aku dan teman-teman nai kpanggung.  
kami menyanyi lagu sejuta rasanya.

Awalnya biasa Sungguhku tak menyangka Dirimu ternyata membuatku cinta Namun kini pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu Sungguh ku tenggelam dalam hayal cinta

Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila

Bertemu denganmu Membuatku bahagia Walau aku tak tahu harus bagaimana

Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila Jatuh cinta Kepadanya Sejuta rasanya...  
Dewi cinta tolonglah Dekatkan ku padanya Aku ingin ucapkan kata cinta...

Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila

setelah kami selesai menyanyikan lagu itu semua anak bertepuk tangan kecuali Sofia,Bianca dan Rosalind.  
sekarang mereka bertiga yang menyanyi.  
aku penasaran lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan.  
music mulai terdengar keras.  
dan mereka mulai menyanyi.

**Jangan dekat-dekat denganku Karena kamu bukan level-ku Kita beda kasta, beda segalanya**

**Jangan mimpi saingi aku Kalau kamu masih punya malu Modal dengkul aja, gak ada harganya**

**Gaya lo Tingkah lo Muka lo KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Gaya lo Tingkah lo Muka lo KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata Mendingan lo semua kelaut aja Lihat ku aduhai, gaya pun keren pandai Gak seperti lo semua yang,**  
**KAMSEUPAY**

**Ho eoh eoh Eoh eoh Euwwww ..**  
**KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Jangan dekat-dekat denganku Karena kamu bukan level-ku Kita beda kasta, beda segalanya Jangan mimpi saingi aku Kalau kamu masih punya malu Modal dengkul aja, gak ada harganya**

**Gaya lo Tingkah lo Muka lo KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Gaya lo Tingkah lo Muka lo KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata Mendingan lo semua kelaut aja Lihat ku aduhai, gaya pun keren pandai Gak seperti lo semua yang,**  
**KAM-SE-U-PAY**

**Ho eoh eoh Eoh eoh Euwwww ..**  
**KAM-SE-U-PAY**

setelah mereka bernyanyi semua langsung mengatakan "huhuhuhuhuhuuhuh"

"Eh Rakyat jelata kalian ga tau ya lagu ini kita persembahkan untuk kalian semua iwww" ucap Bianca  
"iya habis kalian KAMSEUPAY SIH" ucap Rosalind

huh mereka bertiga menyebalkan dasar mentang-mentang kaya !

"Hey kalian itu ga bisa nyanyi tau ! kalian cuma pinter menghina" Ejek Elli  
"Iya kalau ga bisa nyanyi ya ga usah nyanyi deh" Ledek Karen  
"Apa kalian bilang kita ini mau go internasional tau" Ucap Bianca  
"Udahlah susah ngomong sama rakyat jelata" Ucap Rosalind

mereka sangat sombong ingin ku pukuli mereka itu !  
Aku benci Rosalind,Bianca,Sofia !

#Bersambung

gimana fictnya bagus gak ?  
oh ya maaf ya kalau masih banyak Typo sama kesalahan dalam fict ini ?  
habis saya masih new be di dunia fanfic ?

oh ya lagu sejuta rasanya itu lagu Blink dan kamseupay lagunya Lolypop ?


	2. LAgu lengendaris dan kesatria Legendaris

Hay-hay-hay !  
maaf lama update karena saya sangat sibuk !  
dan saya juga lagi kena penyakit berbahaya! yaitu Malas ! #plak dan itulah masalahnya ! tpi teang-tanang saya udah bikin chap 2 kok nih baca aja langsung.

Chap 2 : **Lagu Legendaris dan Kesatria lagu!**

Ya ampun mengapa ada orang seperti mereka bertiga itu huh aku sebal.  
Aku langsung saja ke kelas mengambil tasku dan pulang karena sehabis konser kami di perbolehkan pulang.  
Sebaiknya aku mengurus Hinamori farm saja sekalian meringankan beban ibu dan kakak.  
Aku mulai mencangkul tanah dan menaburkan benih aku menyirami bibit itu.  
Sebaiknya aku pergi ke Goodes pond saja biasanya kalau lagi malas aku ke tempat itu.  
Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di kolam aku melemparkan bunga untuk Harvest Goodes.  
Dulu saat aku melemparinya bunga ke danau itu Harvest Goodes sekarang aku akan mencobanya lagi.  
Aku mengambil sebuah Bunga dan dia tidak sangat aneh bukan ?  
Dan aku mulai mengamati sekeliling ku dan aku melihat ada sebuah patung yang mirip Harvest Goodes.

"Sejak kapan ada patung di sini?" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri  
"Itu bukan patung" Ucap seseorang di belakangku  
"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku sambil memasang kuda-kuda  
"Tenang-tenang aku tidak jahat namaku Witc Princess" ucapnya  
"Lalu apa maksudmu ini bukan patung?" Tankau lagi  
"karena dia adalah Harvest goodes akan ku ceritakan" Ucap Witc Princess

*Flasback On*

Saat itu With Princess sedang melatih sebuah sihir untuk melangsingkan badan.  
Tapi sihirnya itu selalu saat itu akhirnya ia memutuskan menemui Harvest Goodes.  
Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di danau Harvest Goodes.  
Akhirnya Witc Princess menemui teman lamanya itu.

"Harvest Goodes apa kabar?" Tanya Witch Princess  
"Kabarku sangat jelek" Tanya Harvest Goodes  
"Kenapa begitu" Tanya Withc Princess  
"kau tahu tidak berat badanku naik 10 kg,aku merasa gemuk sekali"Ucap Harvest Goodes  
"Waw aku punya sihir untuk mengatasi itu!" tanya Withc Princess kegirangan  
"Waw benarkah" Ucap H.G  
"benar coba sekarang kau berdiri" Ucap Witch Princess

Akhirnya Witc PRincess ingin mencoba sihirnya yang belum sempurna.

"Holly,hally,hully,hully,helly,hoperanakutupa" Witch Princess mulai menggunakan sihirnya sambil menunjuk H.G tiba-tiba tubuh H.G berubah menjadi batu.  
Wajah Witc Princess menjadi sedih. "Sihirku gagal lagi" Ucap Witch Princess sambil bersedih

*Flashback End

"Jadi begitu ceritannya ?" tanyaku "  
iya begitulah" Ucap Witch  
"bagaimana cara menyelamatkan H.G?" Tanyaku  
"Temukan kesatria lagu dan lagu Legendaris" Ucap Witch PRincess  
"haaaaaaaaaaa? lagu legendaris ? kesatria lagu?" apa itu?" Tanyaku heran  
"ya itu yang bisa mengembalikan H.G" Ucap With  
"Dimana kesatria lagu itu?" tanyaku  
"Kesatria lagu ada 6 band,dan salah satunya adalah Blush" ucap Witch  
"ha? baiklah bagaimana aku menemukan Band yang lain?"tanya Claire  
"aku akan membertitahukannya padamu besok, bila kau ingin memanggilku ucapkan mantra Arololoropo" Ucap Witc  
"baik aku pergi dulu ya" Ucapku

Sebenarnya aku bingung mengapa Blush adalah kesatria lagu ?  
itu berarti aku kesatria lagu ? padahal aku tidak punya lagu legendaris ?  
beribu-ribu pertannyaan muncul di kepalaku.  
sudahlah sebaiknya aku ke alun-alun kota.  
Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke alun-alun kota.  
Dan aku mulai duduk dan kembali termenung.  
Aku menyangga daguku dengan tanganku.  
Tiba-tiba aku melihat karen sedang duduk di tempat duduk yang lain ?  
Sebaiknya aku menceritakan tentang hal yang tadi itu padanya.  
Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menemui Karen.

"Karen aku punya kabar besar" Teriakku  
"Eh Claire, ada apa ?" Tanya Karen  
"Begini" Aku mulai menceritakan semuanya ke Karen

Akhirnya aku selesai menceritakannya.

"Waw ini keren aku kesatria lagu" Ucapnya kegirangan  
"Karen ini hal yang serius tau" Bentakku  
"Aku tahu Claire tapi ini Amazing" Teriaknya  
"Sebaiknya kita menemui teman-teman Blush" Ucapku  
"kau benar,ayo ke rumah Elli dulu" Ajak Karen

Akhirnya aku mengikuti Karen untuk menuju rumah Elli.  
Rumahnya sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari alun-alun.  
Akhirnya aku samoai juga di rumah Elli.

"Elli ikut kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Teriak Karen dengan kencang sampai-sampai Ayah karen yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba sakit jantung (?)

"Ada apasih Karen?" Tanya Elli  
"Shut" Tanpa membalas ucapan Elli karen langsung menyeretnya.  
Ya ampun Karen sadis banget sih.

Akhirnya semua anggota Blush berkumpul di Danau Gooddes.  
Kita akan mencari Band yang lain.  
Kami sudah bersiap-siap.  
Aku mulai mengucapkan mantra pemanggil Princess witch.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkumpul ya ?" Tanya Witch  
"Ya jadi bagaimana kami bisa mendapatkan lagu legendaris di Blush" Tanya Karen  
"Blush memiliki lagu legendaris yang susah di temukan" Ucap Witch  
"Susah?" Tanya Popuri  
"iya, untuk mendapatkannya kalian harus ke Gua di antara Kota Bluebel dan Konohana" Ucap Witch  
"Haaaa itukan jauh sekali witch kamu jangan bercanda" Ucap Elli  
"aku tak bercanda,kalian bisa kesana dengan cepat menggunakan ini" Ucap Witch

"Arapologuyukilo" Ucap Wich Tiba-tiba keluarlah 6 tali

"Eh keliru coba lagi ya " Ucap Witch, Tiba-tiba keluar 6 telur ayam

"Sihirmu Ngaco !" Teriak kami berenam

"Eh maaf ==" " Ucap Witch akhirnya Witch bisa mengeluarkan kendaraan yang benar yaitu 5 Skateboard yang ada sayapnya di kedua pinggirnya.

waw ini sepertinya bisa terbang.  
Sekarang kami akan mulai berangkat untung saja kita di beri libur 2 minggu jadi aku bisa menyelamatkan mungkin akan sulit sekali. mungkin aku dan anak-anak butuh waktu 2 minggu penuh.  
Tapi sebelum itu aku dan anak-anak yang lain menyiapkan barang-barang untuk kami berpamitan kepada orang tua kami masing masing. Dan ternyata Para cowok juga ikut membantu kami.  
Cowok yang ikut ada : Gray,Kai,Cliff,Trent,Rick,Jack.

Saatnya berangkat !

"Harvest GOODES kami datang !" Teriak kami berduabelas (?)

# Bersambung

Gimana alurnya Gajhe yha ?  
maap saya ga bisa bikin bagus2 =="  
maap kalo OOC, banyak Typo,

Claire: Wah aku keren banget di fictnya  
Aditya: huuuuuuuuuu kamu tuh jelek banget Claire !  
Claire: jahat

Dug...dug...dug # suara jitak2-an

MAyor: Hush ngapain sih liat mereka bertengkar mending foto sama sayanih terus upload deh ke FB  
Readers: foto ? sama mayor ? di upload ke FB ? Najissssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Claire The Shadow ?

Hai para Reader's kali saya Aditya bikin chap 3 nih ,Gimana pennasaran gak ?pasti penasaran dong ? (Readers: huhuhuhu)

Claire: ah kebanyakan cerita nih sang Author cepet dong !  
Aditya: biarin dong suka-suka gue kan aku authornya ? #eksen narsis (Readers: huhuhuhu cupu nih author)  
Claire: tuh Readers pada ga suka sama kamu !  
Aditya: biarin yang penting Ceritanya jadi Claire:apa'an sih jangan nyolot loe Aditya: eh lo ngajak berantem he ? mau jadi apa kalau udah besar ha ?

Mayor: Haduh Mereka berdua emang gitu lebih baik kalian baca aja cerita di bawah ini ! #kayaknya dari chap yg lama mayor terus yang disclaimer =="

Chap 3 : Claire the Shadow

Sekarang aku dan yang lain sedang terbang menggunakan skateboard ajaib.  
Tiba-tiba Witch Princess terbang menyusul kami dengan sandal ajaib yang ada sayapnya.

"Eh aku lupa kalau kau,kau,kau,kau dan kau adalah Penjaga kesatria lagu" Ucap Witch sambil menunjuk para Pria "Haa? penjaga ? berarti kita kaya body guard dong" Teriak para lelaki berenang ralat berendam ralat lagi berenam.  
"Iya jadi jaga kesatria lagu baik-baik ya" Ucap Witch sambil pergi menggunakan sihirnya yang selalu gagal.

Aku dan teman-teman masih saja terbang menggunakan skate board aneh yg di buat Witch Princess.  
Semuapun hening tanpa obrolan,canda tawa dan yg lainnya pun tidak ada semua terlihat serius.  
Aku pun memecahkan keheningan "Eh dimanasih gua itu kita ga di kasih petunjuk deh sama Witch"

"Benar juga sih" Ucap Karen "Trus ngapain ya kita terbang tak menentu arah begini" Ucap Popuri "Wah kayaknya Witch udah pikun ga ngasih kita peta"Ucap Trent "sebaiknya kalau tidak tahu tempatkan bertanya pada...(Readers: Petaaa) " Ucapku tiba2 Readers berkata "PEtaa"

Dan mereka semua berpikir bahwa di tempat ini tidak ada peta...  
Dan mereka berduabelas menghajar Readers karena Readers hanya asal jawab...  
Dan cerita ini selesai...Karena Readers ga mau baca fict ini karena udah di pukuli..

Tamat...

Eh itu cuma becanda mana mungkin kan ceritanya Gaje begini... Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya...

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada orang di sini saja" Usul Popuri "Bagus sekali ideu Popuri" Teriak kai sambil mengeluarkan lambang love di matanya "Wah bisa saja" Ucap Popuri sambil mencolek Kai "Ini serius" Teriak Gray

Akhirnya pun mereka bertanya pada orang-orang di daerah desa Bluebel.  
Dan mereka memutuskan ingin bertanya pada wali kota saja.

"Permisi...saya Claire saya ingin bertanya dimana letak gua di sini ?" Tanyaku "Saya Rutger gue itu ada di sana" Ucap Rutger sambil menunjuk sebuah gua "Terimakasih Rutger" Ucap Kami berduabelas

Akhirnya aku memasuki Gua itu dan Gua itu sangat gelap.  
Aku dan yg lainnya sedikit takut memasuki gua itu.  
Tapi ya apa boleh buat.  
Kami mulai masuk ke gua itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundakku "Kyaaa" Teriakku

"Claire santai saja ini aku Witch" Ucap Witch "untuk apa kamu kemari sih mengagetkanku saja" Omelku "Hehehe aku ingin membantu kalian tau" Ucap Witch "ya sudah" Ucapku

Kami berlari menuju ke inti Gua tapi ada seseorang memekai jubah di sana.  
Kami mulai mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Hey Claire itu adalah utusan Harvest king namanya Phantom Skye dan tujuannya adalah menghalangi kita" Bisik Witch "jadi itu orang yang akan menghalangi kita? huh" Ucapku

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui identitasku ya ?" Ucap Skye "tentu saja ! jangan halangi kami Skye !" Ucapku "huh kau pikir kamu siapa benrani melawan Seorang Phantom" Ucap Skye

Tiba-tiba skye menghilang berada tepat di belakangku..  
Dia ingin menyerangku..

"Withc Princess lakukan sesuatu" Teriak Popuri "Baik, Aranesokoyutu" Tiba-tiba munculah becak "Sihirmu Ngaco !" Ucap Semuanya sambil memukuli Witch kecuali aku yang menhadapi Skye.

Skye memukuliku aku hanya bisa menghindar..aku bingung yang lain mengapa malah bercanda..Dasar..  
Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu kalau aku kesatria lagu aku kan pasti punya kekuatan..  
aku mulai berfikir mungkin kekuatanku adalah Sihir dari lagu..  
Aku akan menyanyikan lagu lulaby saja biar dia tertidur...

Tidur...lah...ke dunia mimpi...  
jangan kau pergi dari dunia mimpi...  
mari pergi ke dunia mimpi..yang indah...  
Dan jangan pernah mimpi itu buruk...  
Sekarang saatnya tidur...ke dunia mimpi...

Hap..dan akhirnya Skye benar-benar tertidur...  
Aku mulai menengok teman-teman dan ternyata mereka juga tertidur..  
Ternyata sihirku sangat amatir bisa membuat teman jadi tertidur...  
Sebaiknya aku membangunkan mereka..

"Bangun!" Teriakku "Ayamku ke marilah" Ucap Rick ngelindur "Jagung bakar dimana dirimu" Ucap Gray ngelindur (juga)  
"Claire adikku ~" Teriak jack ngelindur (juga)  
"Bangun!" Teriakku

Akhirnya semuanya terbangun...

"Hey mana Phantom Skye ?" Tanya Karen "Oh dia sedang tertidur di sana" Ucapku menunjuk ke belakang "Dia tidak ada Claire sepertinya dia kabur" Ucap Karen "HA? Sial !" Ucapku

Aku dan yang lainnyapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju inti gua.  
Tempatnya sepertinya jauh..  
Kami selalu di halangi oleh kelelawar tapi tentu saja penjaga kesatria lagu yang bertindak.  
Aku sudah lelah mataku sedikit buram dan aku mulai mengantuk.

"Eh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi aku istirahat sebentar ya ?" Ucapku sambil bersandar di sebuah batu.  
Tiba-tiba batu itu bergerak dan munculah lubang di tempat yang ku buat bersandar.  
Otomatis aku jatuh.. "Padahal aku masih mau tidur huwaa" Teriakku

Aku mulai melihat sekeliling apakah mungkin ini inti Gua ?  
Sepertinya bukan tempat ini aneh tidak seperti inti gua.  
Di tempat ini banyak monster yang agak aneh..  
Ada juga kostum tentara jaman dahulu...  
Dan aku mulai melihat sebuah tingkat yang bersinar...

Aku mulai menyentuh tongkat itu dengan perlahan-lahan..  
Cahaya mulai keluar dengan terang..  
Aku merasakan ada kekuatan masuk di dalam tubuhku...

"Claire kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karen "Aku bkan Claire tapi aku Clainer" Ucapku

Berita = Claire mendapat kekuatan jahat dari tongkat itu bagaimana teman-teman Claire bisa membuatnya sadar ?

Aku mulai menembaki mereka dengan laser..  
Mereka payah mereka memanggilku Claire ! siapa itu Claire !

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Claire menjadi jahat karena tongkat yang dia bawa itu !" Ucap Witch "Bagaimana cara menyadarkannya ?" Tanya Elli "Kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Claire dengan kekuatan Heal mu Elli.." Ucap Witch

Aku mulai mengahajar mereka...

"Hentikan Claire rasakan ini" Ucap witch sambil mengeluarkan sihir bola api "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan ini Witch payah ?" Sindirku

Pertarungan ini benar-benar sengit..

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan shadow sepertiku" Ucapku "Claire kau bukan Shadow yang Shadow itu adalah tongkatmu !" Teriak Witch

"Heal Shoot" Teriak Elli menembak Claire.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dan tongkat itu sudah hilang..  
Kepalaku sedikit pusing...

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba pingsan..

# Bersambung

Gimana jelek ya ? banyak Typo ya ? terlalu banyak percakapan ya ?

OH ya Bianca,Sofia dan Rosaling itu menjadi Shadow loh di Chap berikutnya ?

Claire: Aku ko' jadi jahat sih di Chap ini ToT Author: Biarin :P Gray: masa sih aku suka ngelindur -"  
Rick: eh aku ga pernah ngelindur ayam tau ! loe pikir ggua cinta sama ayam apa sampai ngelndur kayak gitu !  
Elli: Aku keren bgt sih ~ Aditya: STop ! berisik !

MAyor: mereka semua payah banget ya ? mending sini foto sama aku lagi trus di apload ke facebook gimana ? kren khan ?


End file.
